In a chat room
by icyblast68101
Summary: I was bored, so I typed this up. DP characters in a website chatting room. Or course, sometimes you CAN say to much. Will a certain secret get out? Who knows. I do. And the characters of this. Enjoy!
1. The rumors were true!

One-shot. I had an idea...

Dis: I don't own DP. Seriously sad, i know.

ghostfreak5=danny tech6geek72=tucker darkchaos86=sam 2good4u=paulina football4king=dash fentonghosthunters= Mrs. and Mr. Fenton redghgetter4u=val

Amity park's

ghostfreak5 has logged ON

chatting room 14

TECH6GEEK72 HAS LOGGED ON

DARKCHAOS86 HAS LOGGED ON

ghostfreak5: hey guys

tech6geek72: u ok danny?

darkchaos86: i'm guessing skulker again huh

ghostfreak5: yep 2 both ?s

ghostfreak5: i 'm fine guys.

darkchaos86: u say that every time

tech6geek72: i'm hungry 4 meat

darkchaos86: of course u are

ghostfreak5: brb dad wants to show off new weapon

2GOOD4U HAS LOGGED ON

2good4u: ghostboy? are u out there?

darkchaos86: who invited u?

2good4u: rumors that the ghostboy is in chatting room 14

darkchaos86: get lost

2good4u: how dare u!

tech6geek72: i'm availible whenever u r

2good4u: wut was i thinking; he wouldnt be here

2good4u: the ghostboy is popular material

ghostfreak5: sorry 4 long wait; box ghost is sups annoying. wut did i miss?

2good4u: ghostboy!

darkchaos86: dont know how u will get out of this

tech6geek72: good luck

TECH6GEEK72 HAS LOGGED OFF

DARKCHAOS86 HAS LOGGED OFF

ghostfreak5: why me?

-2GOOD4U HAS INVITED GHOSTFREAK5 TO CHAT ROOM 3-

2good4u: i have a suprize

football4king: wut?

redghgetter4u: huh?

2good4u: show them

ghostfreak5: i knew this was a mistake coming online

football4king: phantom? i thought u'd come back 4 more time w/ me since that time we shrank w/ the machine ghost

redghgetter4u: u invited a ghost in here?! THAT THING?! WTH!

ghostfreak5: hey

2good4u: the ghostboy is a person, val

ghostfreak5: so hows the ghost hunting plan going val?

redghgetter4u: how do u know?

ghostfreak5: always knew

redghgetter4u: WTH!

football4king: wut is going on here?

2good4u: am i missing something?

FENTONGHOSTHUNTERS HAS LOGGED ON

fentonghosthunters: Where's that ghost kid?

ghostfreak5: oh no

fentonghosthunters: We found the ectoplasmic scum! Rumors never lie.

redghgetter4u: rumors lie all the time

football4king: wuts with the writing

2good4u: so old school

ghostfreak5: 2 formal

DARKCHAOS86 HAS LOGGED ON

darkchaos86: dan r u ok?

redghgetter4u: whos dan

ghostfreak5: dont call me that name, sam

football4king: is that ur real name?

fentonghosthunters: Give us more information ghost scum!

ghostfreak5: no way

fentonghosthunters: We will rip you apart molocule by molocule!

ghostfreak5: exactly why i'm not sharing with u

TECH6GEEK72 HAS LOGGED ON

tech6geek72: hey everybody

football4king: i'd stuff u in a locker if i could online

2good4u: we didn't invite u loser and those other 2 weidos cant either

tech6geek72: i wonder how those 2 lovebirds' relationship is going

darkchaos86: wut did u just call me and danny?!

tech6geek72: opps... i better get out of here

DARKCHAOS86 AND TECH6GEEK72 HAVE LOGGED OFF

2good4u: i cant believe those losers came into r private chat!

ghostfreak5: hahahah...

fentonghosthunters: According to our calculations, ghosts are not able to do such complex things like giving off emotions.

all: WHAT?!

fentonghosthunters: What makes you so different?

ghostfreak5: hence the user name; ghost freak

redghgetter4u: i knew something was off...

redghgetter4u: just return to the ghost zone already!

ghostfreak5: its not like i actually live in the ghost zone u know

all: HUH?!

football4king: why dont u?

ghostfreak5: if u were me, u wouldnt want 2 either

2good4u: wut r u talking about

ghostfreak5: almost every ghost there hates me except frostbite and a few others

football4king: whos frostbite

ghostfreak5: i said 2 much

GHOSTFREAK5 HAS LOGGED OFF

redghgetter4u: thanks alot dash and fenton parents...(angry)

fentonghosthunters: You are welcome!

2good4u: NOOO!

2good4u: u people made him log off!

2good4u: #youaresodeadtomorrowdash

football4king: i didnt want him 2 leave! he just did!

2good4u: grrr...

-line-break-later-that-day-

GHOSTFREAK5 HAS LOGGED ON

ghostfreak5: 'i cant feel' they said

ghostfreak5: if only they knew about me being half-ghost

all: WHAT?!

ghostfreak5: opps...

maybe i'll make a sequel to this... depends on the reveiws


	2. BEWARE MY BOXES!

I got more reveiws than I expected this to get. So I'm making another chapter to this! I just had to add the box-ghost to this. Also Dani.

Dis: It's funny how those ghosts keep challenging Danny to fight after fight when they always end up losing... *ghost shouts:HEY!* Also, I don't own DP

ghostfreak5=danny tech6geek72=tucker darkchaos86=sam 2good4u=paulina football4king=dash fentonghosthunters=Mrs. and Mr. Fenton redghgetter4u=val

phantomcuz=dani boxes9are1better= box ghost

ghostfreak5: AHHH! I should have checked if u people were still on here

redghgetter4u= u r half-ghost!?

fentonghosthunters= This is not scientifically possible!

football4king= explains u changing looks that time we got shrunk

2good4u= do we know u?

darkchaos86= WTF! WHY DIDN'T U CHECK!

ghostfreak5=why else do u think i fight ghosts

tech6geek72=dude, u should run 4 it while u can

redghgetter4u= where r u right now

fentonghosthunters= Tell us now!

darkchaos86=don't tell them anything phantom!

2good4u= r u his friend or something?

PHANTOMCUZ HAS LOGGED ON

phantomcuz= ha! i dare u now D!

ghostfreak5=not right now, dani...

2good4u= u better not be dating this 'dani'

ghostfreak5 and phantomcuz= NOOO! NOT LIKE THAT!

phantomcuz= I'm his cuz, not his girlfriend

football4king= phantom has a cuz? r u availible?

phantomcuz=will u just SHUT UP?!

phantomcuz= D dared me to make an account on here, so yeah.

redghgetter4u= DANI! u OK from last time?

phantomcuz= yeah. u bet.

BOXES9ARE1BETTER HAS LOGGED ON

boxes9are1better= BEWARE MY AWESOME POWER OVER BOXES!

ghostfreak5= not u again!

boxes9are1better= U CANNOT HIDE 4 LONG PHANTOM!

ghostfreak5, darkchaos86, tech6geek72 and phantomcuz= sigh...

football4king= who r u?

fentonghosthunters= We will get you the next time, ectoplasmic scum!

tech6geek72= u guys couldn't even catch a ghost if it were living under your own roof!

redghgetter4u= literally.

fentonghosthunters= That is not true!

phantomcuz= r u serious? u haven't caught me yet, and I visit often

fentonghosthunters= WHAT?!

ghostfreak5= u just had 2 say it, didn't u?

phantomcuz= sorry...

fentonghosthunters= We are installing a stronger ghost-sheild for our house!

FENTONGHOSTHUNTERS HAS LOGGED OFF

phantomcuz= D, I dare u 2 prank Clockwork and get away with it!

ghostfreak5= u know that's impossible

phantomcuz= at least try. PLEASE? puppy dog eyes

ghostfreak5= fine. but it won't work

redghgetter4u= u r acting like it's the master of time

phantomcuz= I thought u knew

darkchaos86= Clockwork is the master of time. duh.

redghgetter4u= oh

phantomcuz= will u do the dare already?!

GHOSTFREAK5 HAS LOGGED OFF

2good4u= u chased away the ghostboy!

football4king= ...

redghgetter4u= ...

darkchaos86= ...

tech6geek72= akward silence

GHOSTFREAK5 HAS LOGGED ON

ghostfreak5= u guys will not believe this...

what do you think? Please reveiw! Who do u think I should add?


	3. Time never lies

Thanks for all the reveiws! I appreciated it. I think I'm ready to do this chapter now. If the character you wanted isn't in this chapter... NEVER FEAR SINCE LIZ IS HERE! It will probally be in the next chapter! :-)

Dis: la, la la la... *singing* la la... AHH! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME! *gets swarmed/attacked by ghosts* FINE, I ADMIT I DONT OWN YOU! NOW LET ME GO!

ghostfreak5=danny tech6geek72=tucker darkchaos86=sam 2good4u=paulina football4king=dash phantomcuz=dani redghgetter4u=valerie fentonghosthunters:Mrs. and Mr. Fenton masterclock=clockwork emberoftherock=ember besthunter4me=skulker icyblast68101=me

dpawesome, #emberfan, wonderghostfan, newschannel7= crazed-up fans + one news show

previously...

ghostfreak5: you won't believe what I just saw...

MASTERCLOCK HAS LOGGED ON

all: wut?

ghostfreak5: Clockwork is on...

darkchaos86: on where?

ghostfreak: here! he has an account

tech6geek72: wut?!

phantomcuz: clocky has an account?

ghostfreak5: i saw him on a laptop doing this

masterclock: right u did

all: clockwork?!

football4king: whos clockwork again?

redghgetter4u: we told u- the master of time!

fentonghosthunters: Are you really the master of time, ghost?

masterclock: of course

ghostfreak5: y r u even on here?

masterclock: we will have a visitor soon

EMBEROFTHEROCK HAS LOGGED ON

emberoftherock: i can't believe i trusted him...

2good4u: who?

emberoftherock: skulker, my ex-boyfriend

darkchaos86: in my opinion, never B with someone who tries to hunt people

ghostfreak5: its mainly me he hunts

2good4u: wut happened?

BESTHUNTER4ME HAS LOGGED ON

besthunter4me: I'll tell u wut happened...

emberoftherock: leave us alone, jerk

besthunter4me: u got in the way of my hunt!

emberoftherock: ur suit fell off and i saw u

football4king: so?

emberoftherock: he's tiny! he's just a blob of ectoplasm!

besthunter4me: HEY! I HAVE FEELINGS 2

darkchaos86: i'm sure u do

2good4u: u should be ashamed

redghgetter4u: evil ghost scum! oh no... I'm starting 2 tlk like the fentons!

fentonghosthunters: And what's so wrong about us?!

phantomcuz: back on topic...

tech6geek72: ur a villian to everyone skulker

besthunter4me: ember, i'm sorry

emberoftherock: i don't care. u lied 2 me

football4king: wait, r u ember mcclain?

emberoftherock: yeah, duh

emberoftherock: I shouldn't have posted that on social media

DPAWESOME HAS LOGGED ON

#EMBERFAN HAS LOGGED ON

#emberfan: OMG! Ember i love u

dpawesome: i want ur autograph

besthunter4me: u have fans? i want fans!

darkchaos86: 2 bad 4 u

2good4u: wut about me?

football4king: or me?

#emberfan: here comes the reporters!

NEWSCHANNEL7 HAS LOGGED ON

newschannel7: I would lik answer a few ?s 4 me

emberoftherock: if another person trys 2 do something, I swear...

WONDERGHOSTFAN HAS LOGGED ON

wonderghostfan: ember! i love u! sign my poster!

emberoftherock: ARRRR!

emberoftherock: thats it. i need 2 steam off real quick

EMBEROFTHEROCK HAS LOGGED OFF

all fans: NOOOOOO! WE LOVE U EMBER!

ghostfreak5: not another attack on the town! I'm going ghost!

all fans: OMG! DANNY PHANTOM HAS COME 2 SAVE US!

2good4u and darkchaos86: HEY! BACK OFF!

GHOSTFREAK5 HAS LOGGED OFF

I sat on my desk of creativity; bored to death. Then I saw my tablet. I had an idea...

As I pulled out my tablet, I switched on the wi-fi and went online. I decided that I had been on for way too long and I came across an online chatting room. When I logged in, I saw some of the characters in chatting room 14. I went into the chatting room and there was danny, sam, tuck, val, dash, paulina, fenton parents, dani, clockwork, ember, skulker, and some crazed-up fruitloops(i mean fans). I was going to have a little fun with this... *evil grin and laugh*

ICYBLAST68101 HAS LOGGED ON

icyblast68101: hey all u dudes and dudettes!

football4king: who r u? we don't just let anyone join

icyblast68101: seriously? wut about all those fruitloops, i mean fans?

tuck6geek72: they got a point. wut about me and sam?

2good4u: why don't u losers go away 2

tech6geek72: that reminds me...

what do you think? Don't worry. I'm adding the fruitloop and the nightmare in the next chapter. Maybe I'll bring in the ghost writer too! and thank you all my reveiwers! you were great helps!


	4. no fruitloop YOU CAN'T FIGHT DAN!

I hate homework. But you probally all know that. I just wish teachers didn't asign so much of it. :(

* desirae turns all teachers into frogs*

"Now you won't have to worry about any school whatsoever!"

WHAT?! CHANGE THEM BACK! I DON'T WANT TO LEARN FROM FROGS!

Dis: you all know I don't own DP, you don't have to swarm me... *DP fans attack*

I TOLD YOU I'M NOT BUTCH HARTMAN! DESIRAE! TURN ME BACK!

ghostfreak5=danny tech6geek72=tucker darkchaos86=sam 2good4u=paulina football4king=dash phantomcuz=dani redghgetter4u=valerie besthunter4me=skulker icyblast68101=me mayor9masters=Vlad

=dark dan writingismylife= ghost writer

all: wut does that remind u of?

icyblast68101: i'm guessing the fruitloop, right?

tech6geek72: exactly!

MAYOR9MASTERS HAS LOGGED ON

mayor9masters: HEY!

darkchaos86: and look who crashed the party...

ghostfreak5: the fruitloop

phantomcuz: go away 2 1 of ur 'evil scemes'

mayor9masters: actually, i'm here 2 warn u all

all: wut?!

mayor9masters: the ghost writer...

darkchaos86: and y would u help us, or y would we listen 2 u

mayor9masters: because...

WRITINGISMYLIFE HAS LOGGED ON

writingismylife: i found u plasmius

mayor9masters: AHHHHHHHHH!

writingismylife: and the ghostchild 2...

ghostfreak5: wut r u doing here

mayor9masters: wutever it is, i won't be a part of it

MAYOR9MASTERS HAS LOGGED OFF

football4king: who r u?

icyblast68101: i don't wanna be trapped in 1 of those poems, i'm outta here!

ICYBLAST68101 HAS LOGGED OFF

football4king: i hate poems...

ghostfreak5: me 2, but 4 a different reason dealing w/ the ghost writer

writingismylife: well than, let's see how u like this...

ghostfreak5: Oh no, not again, this cannot be true,

I can't believe I'm stuck in a poem with you.

darkchaos86: Now I know how you felt, that one Christmas eve,

I rejected you, when to me you had flee(d)

football4king: I remember the night, you started to change

I was probally practicing, for the big game.

besthunter4me: We got shrunk! Reduced to being so small

You hardly could fly, over them all

darkchaos86: What's going on? We're talking in rhyme!

I don't even want to finish this line.

ghostfreak5: ORANGES!

all: yay! we're not talking in rhyme!

writingismylife: butter biskets...

writingismylife: I didn't even get to force the ghost child to reveal his future...

WRITINGISMYLIFE HAS LOGGED OFF

football4king: wut?! How does he know ur future?

ghostfreak5: it helps when ur friends w/ the time master

HAS LOGGED ON

: I hate all of u

2good4u: how dare u!

2GOOD4U HAS LOGGED OFF

MAYOR9MASTERS HAS LOGGED ON

darkchaos86: well, ur name gave away some clues

: I especially hate clockwork, my old arch-nemesis, and my younger self

ghostfreak5: wut r u doing out of the thermos?

: u honestly thought I wouldn't be able 2 escape... hahahahahah

besthunter4me: who r u?

: well, if it isn't my old 'enemy' skulker. I'm guessing technus didn't force his name into ur accout?

besthunter4me: i ask again, who the %* ! r u?

: Me? I am the only true DARK DAN! mahahaha...

ghostfreak5: he is an alternate future version of me and vlad combined

all: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

mayor9masters: i don't believe that, Daniel. I could probally beat him up just like the box-ghost

: I'm almost 10 times more powerful than u

mayor9masters: thats not possible

: DON'T U GET IT? I AM U. I WILL BECOME U. AND U CANNOT REWRITE UR DESTINY! mahahahaha...

ghostfreak5: I will never become u... I promised

: u PROMISED? u r such a child

ghostfreak5: yes, I PROMISED!

GHOSTFREAK5 HAS LOGGED OFF

Danny finds Dan and they start to fight

-line-break-

HAS BEEN LOGGED OFF FROM NOT ACCESSING ACCOUNT FOR 15 MIN.

tech6geek72: well... this is going 2 be a long wait

darkchaos86: u said it

phantomcuz: wut do u want 2 do then?

football4king: throw fen-toenail like a football

phantomcuz: HEY! Don't talk about my cuz that way!

football4king: but u said phantom was ur half-ghost cousin... gasp!

football4king: my punching bag 4 years was phantom?!

all: yeah! That's why he hates u so much!

football4king: I've gotta cool down w/ paulina

FOOTBALL4KING HAS LOGGED OFF

ICYBLAST68101 HAS LOGGED ON

icyblast68101: so wut did i miss?

phantomcuz: a poem

darkchaos86: a fight w/ dark dan

tech6geek72: a 'crazed-up fruitloop'

mayor9masters: i am NOT A FRUITLOOP!

icyblast68101: yeah, right

phantomcuz: just keep telling yourself that

darkchaos86: wait- how do u know so much about us?

icyblast68101: ...

Sorry If you didn't like this chapter as much. I tried my best on the poem, and I almost forgot about Dani until the end. I also got a review about 'my chat doesn't follow the rules of fanfiction'. I hope you review please! :-)


	5. What Show?

I'm suprised I can actually funtion right now; considering my day. Currently, it's 8:41, and I recently came back from the Apple Harvest Festival! Awesome, right? Wrong. I hate having to walk around aimlessly in circles for hours. But I have to admit, those camel apples w/ nuts were delicious... I'm getting off topic. Anyway, I thought I should add some mystery and suspense to this, which is why I ended the last chapter like I did. Please keep sending in those comments! I appreciate most of them. And by most, I mean excluding that reveiw from catspats31. (No offense.) I know the rules of fanfiction, but I have read many, many fanfics about chat rooms.

Dis: I am broke. I foolishly spent my money on gum. I cannot afford to own DP. Sorry. Also, pleazzz... don't be mad at me, Butch. I added you for a small portion..

.-

ghostfreak5=danny tech6geek72=tucker darkchaos86=sam phantomcuz=dani icyblast68101=me mayor9masters=Vlad willubemyfriend?=kelmper(is that how its spelled?) DPandmore: Butch Hartman boxes9are1better=box ghost ( u didn't think I was done w/ him, did u?) techmaster20= technus helpneeded= butch's assistant

icyblast68101: uhh...

darkchaos86: I said, how do u know so much about us?

icyblast68101: Maybe i'm a... fan?

tech6geek72: fan? of wut? Danny?

icyblast68101: everyone on the show

phantomcuz: show? Wut show?

icyblast68101: your show

mayor9masters: i dont remember paying 4 any shows...

icyblast68101: no, i mean Butch's show

phantomcuz: who?

icyblast68101: butch! Butch Hartman! Your creator!

all: WHAT?!

phantomcuz: vlad's my creator. I'm not proud of it, but it's true...

darkchaos86: y should we trust u?

icyblast68101: just ask butch, then...

mayor9masters: who exactly is Butch?

DPANDMORE HAS LOGGED ON

DPandmore: i'm Butch Hartman!

icyblast68101: I can't believe ur actually on here! Then again, I didn't expect the DP universe characters 2 be on this, either...

DPandmore: thanks 4 the intro...

darkchaos86: who do u think u r, owning us? ha.

DPandmore: i know everything about u. I control u. I'm the reason ur all on here...

phantomcuz: that's impossible... AHHHH!

all: DANI!

icyblast68101: wut did u do 2 her?!

DPandmore: all I did was trip her by an invisible force...

GHOSTFREAK5 HAS LOGGED ON

ghostfreak5: u would not believe wut I've been through tonight...

DPandmore: u barley made it out alive w/ the dan fight and needed Clocky's help 2 do so

ghostfreak5: how do u know that?!

DPandmore: I know a lot...

darkchaos86: he says he 'owns us'

phantomcuz: he wasn't kidding, either!

ghostfreak5: nobody owns anybody, okay?

tech6geek72: u just jinxed it.

ghostfreak5: I did not... AHHHHHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?

DPandmore: I just drew a random ghost portal, and it's sucking u inside...

all: WHAT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!

ghostfreak5: he let my laptop go w/ me. How thoughtful... grr...

WILLUBEMYFRIEND? HAS LOGGED ON

willubemyfriend?: will u be my friend?

all: NOOO!

willubemyfriend?: y not?

ghostfreak5: just because I'm in the ghost zone and ur coming towards me, doesn't mean yes

icyblast68101: I actually have an excuse... I'm from another world...

ghostfreak5: ur the 2nd most annoying ghost ever

DPandmore: I'm getting rid of u...

wilubemyfriend?: NOOO! I MUST HAVE A FRIEND!

phantomcuz: wut did u do?

DPandmore: I erased him from existince. Simple as that.

BOXES9ARE1BETTER HAS LOGGED ON

boxes9are1better: BEWARE MY AWESOME POWER OVER BOXES!

phantomcuz: i thought we got rid of u...

boxes9are1better: NOTHING CAN HOLD BACK THE ALL POWERFUL BOX GHOST!

ghostfreak5: no again...

darkchaos86: the only thing worse than this is...

TECHMASTER20 HAS LOGGED ON

all: NOOO!

techmaster20: I see I'm 2 much of a threat 4 u

ghostfreak5: I'm not in the mood 4 1 of ur 'long-winded rants'

tech6geek72: P.S. I'm waaayyy better at technology then u

techmaster20: I, technus, shall defeat phantom once and 4 all w/ the power of technology!

phantomcuz: that's what we mean...

DPandmore: now?

techmaster20: I am the technology master of everything!

boxes9are1better: NO WAY! 4 I AM THE BOX GHOST AND MUCH MORE POWERFUL!

darkchaos86: not yet. I want 2 see how this plays out

techmaster20: HOW DARE U CHALLENGE ME, TECHNUS!

boxes9are1better: I HAVE THE POWER OVER BOXES! U HAVE ONLY WORTHLESS COMPUTERS!

techmaster20: WORTHLESS?! I'LL SHOW U WORTHLESS!

TECHMASTER20 HAS LOGGED OFF

BOXES9ARE1BETTER HAS LOGGED OFF

icyblast68101: I don't think u need 2 rid of them anymore, Butch.

ghostfreak5: I should probally made sure they don't kill each other

tech6geek72: they're already dead, u know

phantomcuz: just get them w/ the thermos

DPandmore: I got this

DPandmore: they cease 2 exist, now

darkchaos86: technically, ghosts already cease 2 exist

phantomcuz: whatever

HELPNEEDED HAS LOGGED ON

helpneeded: oh no...

all: NOOO!

DPandmore: BOB! U JUST DELETED ALL OF DANNY PHANTOM!

icyblast68101: NOOO!

And that is why the show Danny Phantom had ended in real life. All because of Bob. grrrrrr...

And that is why the show Danny Phantom had ended in real life. All because of Bob. grrrrrr...


End file.
